Mississippi's diary
by BellumTerra
Summary: Lets see what goes on in the mind of America's daughter, Mississippi. Shall we? Rating may go up.
1. Entry 1

**(Disclaimer:I OWN ONLY MY OC, MS. I DO NOT OWN BROTHER BEAR, OR YOUTUBE, OR HETALIA, OR ANYTHING ELSE.)**

Time:2:10 AM  
Mood:Bored/sleepy  
Eating:Nothing.  
Drinking:Chai Tea.

Hello, and this is my very first entry of my diary made public. I guess it's like a blog? I don't know.

Papa America said he was going to fix hamburger's for breakfast, but that lazybutt won't get out of his bed. (He's an extremely hyper, but extremely lazy person. Is that possible?)

I'm now listening to "Transformation Song" from the Brother Bear soundtrack. I found out it was sung in Inuit, which may be why Alaska likes it so much. I'm addicted to it again. (Alaska, why is Inuit music so beautiful?)

So, anyways, its noon, I've been up since 4:30 or so AM, and I have nothing to do.

I am listening to "Transformation Song" on loop on Youtube. I also discovered it was sung by the Bulgarian Women's Choir, so when I see Bulgaria, I'll tell him he has an amazing women's choir.

Well, I got to go. Texas needs to get on the computer. Bye!


	2. Entry 2

**(A/N:I realized in the last chapter, I accidentally made the time "2:10 AM" when I meant for it to be "2:10 PM". I had originally written it at about 8:11 AM, and edited it to fit the real time in the MS.)**

Time:2:24 PM  
Mood:Bored.  
Eating:Nothing.  
Drinking:Nothing.

Texas had to get a song onto her Ipod. I am back~

Anyways, papa America is finally awake. (He's a lazybones.)

I wonder what Rhode Island is up to? (I seriously want to know what his job is. Its rumored he's in the mafia.)

I've decided to start taking guitar lessons again, because I haven't played a guitar in so long.

Hm? Papa America is finally awake. He just said "Hey… erm… who are you again?" I seriously think he needs to memorize his children's names. I told him who I was and he just shrugged and walked off. He's probably half asleep anyways, and before he has a burger, he can't even remember where his car keys are.

Alaska just asked me why papa America is so tired. I explained it was because he stayed up all night and didn't go to bed until five AM. (Alaska just shrugged, and walked off. I sometimes wonder if he misses living with Russia. He might, but I am not certain. I'll have to ask him sometime.)

I want to call Copenhagen and start a conversation, (He's a close friend.) but I really don't know what time it is in Denmark. For all I know, it could be twelve AM!

Arizona is talking with Alabama and Texas. They are great friends, I think. I am not very up-to-date on state relations, but I still think they might get along well… ah, well. 

I'm listening to "Look through my Eyes" by Phil Collins. It's addictive.

Don't judge me for liking Brother Bear, ok? It's a good movie! (I personally favor the moose, Rutt and Tuke.)

Anyways… why did Rhode just pet my head? (Seriously, what the heck!)

He just chuckled, saying my face was pink. He's so annoying sometimes. Trust me, he is.

He just walked off, smiling contently. Why the heck does he do that? Ugh… now I think I have a headache. (Confusion does that.)

Its 2:40 PM… wow.

Well, incase papa America is reading this, this isn't a freaking diary. I'll kill you if you're reading this. (Trust me, I will.)

I'm going to go. Goodbye for now, readers!


	3. Entry 3

Time:7:21 PM  
Mood:Ok…  
Eating:Nothing.  
Drinking:Nothing.

I'm starting to think a certain state (I'm not naming names.) might have a crush on me. If I am wrong, I am wrong.

Anyways, its getting late, and I am really bored. I'm listening to someone sing a song I like, and since I don't wanna have to put a disclaimer, I'm not naming it.

Ugh, Alabama is chasing Alaska around exclaiming "Marry me!" just like Belarus. Alaska refuses, and I am just annoyed. Why am I annoyed, you ask? I don't know. I just don't know. And _NO I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON ALASKA, SO STOP ASKING!_

Ugh… Arizona said "Yes you do" to what I just typed. (She is reading over my shoulder) Why do I have such an annoying sister?

No offense, Arizona.

Earlier, papa America and England were talking, and then uncle France ran in, wearing cat ears, exclaiming "Mon cherie's! Why didn't you invite me?" so I had to hit him with a frying pan. I think Hungary is rubbing off on me. (Which is scary.)

Anyways, I am now just watching some random things on the internet.

I'm going to go. I have to eat dinner.

Goodbye!


	4. Entry 4

Time:2:59 PM  
Mood:Bored.  
Eating:Nothing.  
Drinking:Nothing.

Today was another boring day… not much excitement… but a bit did happen that made me laugh.

Jackson, (my little brother and capital) Hazlehurst, (My little sister, and countryside town) along with Martinsville (Hazlehurst's little brother) were talking, and I overheard what they were saying. This is the conversation:

"Martinsville, do you think Jackson should learn to lighten up?" Hazlehurst said.

"A little, but he has to deal with so much crime, its only normal for him to be stressed!" Martinsville replied, trying to smile. I watched from behind a door, seeing Jackson stressed over all his paperwork.

"So… much… paper… work…" Jackson said. I heard him, mostly because he wasn't very quiet, and I just laughed.

Jackson took a sip of his coffee. He seemed way too stressed for a fifteen-year-old. I tilted my head a bit, watching Hazel and Martin (Hazlehurst and Martinsville's human names.) continue their conversation.

"Jackson, stop drinking so much coffee!" Martin said, snatching the coffee mug away from his older brother.

"But I can't! Its addicting, and I need to work and it keeps me awake!"

Seriously, he needs to stop drinking so much coffee. He has bags under his eyes!

I walked off, so that's all I heard. (Until Jackson tackled poor Martin. I had to stop a minor fight. Good thing I was minor, I thought.)

My provinces are apparently a bit crazy.

I want to ask Biloxi why they are as crazy as they are, but I just can't blurt it out! They might hear me!

Help…?

**(A/N:Ok, you're probably wondering how I knew the name of different provinces of the MS. Simple. I study.**

And since none of you know what Missi looks like, I picture her about nineteen, pale skin, dark red/brown hair, dark brown/onyx eyes, wearing a dark blue shirt that has one sleeve, a jean-colored skirt that ends just below the knees, and black boots. She is a 5` 5. ^^ Review please? :D)


End file.
